To evaluate the safety & imunogenicity of live recombinant canarypox ALVAC- HIV VCP205 vector into which HIV genes encoding the entire gag protein and of portion of the polysequence sufficient to evoke protease activity. The experimental vaccine is to be given to healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers by alternate routes of delivery to assess the development of mucosal immunity.